This Means War
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: In which Reborn proposes Mukuro and Hibari fight to see who gets to kiss Tsuna first. The kiss should last at least 3 seconds in order for it to count. Let the battle begin! 18fem!2769


**A/N:** So... I'm alive? I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING. Yes, I promised for how many times and I guess you could say that you shouldn't believe in me anymore. BUT! please keep in mind that I WILL finish all of them. My hands are just so full of things. I still have to make sure things go smoothly for my embassy appointment on the 16th, and it's my midterms and omgwtfbbq just so much stress. Not to mention I have to go to the doctor because my kidney is starting to hurt- okay, I'm leaving it here.

Okay, this is a small project, not sure if this is called a drabble, though. Is it? Anyway, this will have about 3-4 chapters? It's also my first time writing a FEM!Tsuna fic. I got my muse from an iCarly episode so some scenes will be similar.

**Warning: **Foul language courtesy of some characters, OOC-ness, grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or iCarly.

* * *

This Means War

Trident and tonfas clashed as the two opponents stood their ground willing the other to surrender. Obviously, neither wants to go down not until the other yields first. The battle has been going on for a quite a while, now and their surrounding is completely worn out because of their ongoing battle.

It was not a matter of who started it first, since obviously, once they caught sight of each other's hide they would both spring into action. It's a daily occurrence that the whole Namimori has grown used to over the years but it doesn't mean that they're not getting tired of it. Everyday they wished for someone, _anything, _to stop those two from causing havoc and trauma to the townspeople.

The fights continued on until _she _came. To be honest, the people didn't think that such a weak and scrawny girl would be the answer to their prayers, but they'd take what they can get. And this girl _did_ subdue those two, which was a relief. Hopefully, though, this peace would last.

Tsuna wished she didn't stop those two because if she didn't then she wouldn't be caught in this mess. But, if she didn't interject then the poor little bunny would've died. Still, having two bloodthirsty people after her is definitely not good for her health. The brunette sighed as she walked the path to their school earning worried looks from his best friends.

"Juudaime, are you feeling sick?" Gokudera fussed over his precious friend and boss.

"Tsuna, we can skip school if you want." Yamamoto suggested after looking at Tsuna's stressed face.

"I hate to agree with the baseball idiot but I also think that Juudaime should skip school and do other things to make you feel better."

"Guys it's alright and Hibari-san might bite us to death when he finds out we skipped school. Not to mention we have English class first so Dino-san will worry. So will Kyoko-chan and the others too." Tsuna tried to assure her friends, who reluctantly agreed with her. She also decided that since her most troublesome guardians decided to behave (even if they're acting quite weirdly in her opinion), she shouldn't question it and be happy instead. With that thought in mind, Tsuna felt better and smiled to herself.

* * *

Hibari was busy with his duty as the head prefect when the door to the Reception room opened and in came Mukuro. He stared at the newcomer thinking how very unlikely (aka NEVER) for him to seek him out.

"What do you want?" Hibari growled, itching to get his tonfas out.

"Easy there, Hibari Kyoya, as much as I'd like to continue our postponed fight that Sawada Tsunayoshi* stopped, I have a proposition to make." Mukuro sauntered in and sat on the couch.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at that. "A proposition?"

"Oya, it seems that I came in at the right time, you're more agreeable today." Mukuro mused which annoyed Hibari.

"Spit it out, Rokudo."

Mukuro chuckled a bit before saying "As we all know about our growing feelings for a certain brunette-" "I don't have anything of the sort." "- I suggest that we settle it."

Hibari prepared to retort, again. "I don't-"

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" A squeaky voice said from the window.

"Baby."

"Arcobaleno."

Reborn jumped from the window and landed on Hibari's desk. "I have a way for you two to settle it."

"Oya, and what might that be?" Mukuro inquired as he leaned in from the couch.

Hibari remained silent as he waited for Reborn to reveal his plan.

"Well, I propose that whoever gets to kiss Tsuna first will be the winner!" This caught the two's attention.

"Rules?" Hibari inquired.

"Oya, and this is coming from someone who claims to not have any feeling whatsoever?" Mukuro jeered. Hibari simply glared at him.

Reborn ignored the two and stated, "Tsuna should be the one to initiate the kiss. Also, the kiss must be 3 seconds for it to be considered legit."

"Hm, then I guess I have to make it longer then. Longer is good." Mukuro hummed to himself.

"Okay, then. Both of you must act mature in this one." Reborn waved a checkered flag as if to say, 'Go.'

The mist and cloud guardian glared at each other. _This means war._

* * *

*I decided to not change Tsuna's name because I'm too lazy to think of other girly name, and I didn't actually think that I'd make this into a fem!tsuna story.

Meh, I think my writing skills sucked here. (Not that I was good from the start). Guess, I should make the next one a bit more decent? I feel like this one looks rushed.

also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN!

well, please leave a review on your way out! :)


End file.
